David Waller
David William Waller is the son of Brian and Sue Waller. He is the younger brother of Adam and Derrick Waller, Rachelle Afarian, and the late Isaac Waller, and the older brother of Sarah, Samuel, Lydia, Becca, and Matthew Waller. He is the husband of Priscilla Waller. He is the father of Paul, Davia, Phillip and Destiny Waller. He and Priscilla are currently expecting another child, a son, in May 2020.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxS1br9eCUM Early Life David William Waller was born on September 8, 1986, in Minneapolis to Brian and Sue Waller. He was the couple's fifth child, and they went on to have five more children after him. David's parents pulled their oldest two children out of kindergarten after disapproving of some of the things they were learning from other children. By the time David was old enough to begin school, the family was a homeschool family.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/about-us/david-story/ The family called their homeschooling Gloria Dei Academy.http://visionserve.org/?s=gloria+dei David became a Christian at three years old, but still suffered with sin as he grew older. At twelve years old, he attended a Basic Seminar, where he recommitted his life to Christ. David was a creative child, who was good at coming up with new inventions of homemade toys out of common found objects. He also bred mice as a child. David grew up doing many chores around the house, and his family did not stick to traditional gender roles when it came to assigning chores. Due to this, David knew how to do tasks like laundry and cooking that many of his male peers did not learning rowing up. His parents also worked to instill a passion for helping others in their children, so Paul often volunteered in nursing homes as a teenager. After being born in Minneapolis, David moved many times as a child. He considered Chicago his hometown after living there for nine years. While living in Maryland, he learned how to take care of horses and grow tomatoes. He was fascinated by science and biology, and began studying nutrition, chemistry, and biology at fourteen years old. David began volunteering with children at fifteen years old. He worked in the public schools and taught weekly bible clubs in community centers. He also travelled to Australia on a mission trip with his brother Adam and on a mission trip to Mexico with his parents. Family Courtship David first met Priscilla Keller in March of 2008 while she was on a Journey to the Heart where David was working. He did not feel ready to pursue a relationship at that time. He started thinking about Priscilla more over the next few years. In 2010, David talked to her family about his attraction for Priscilla. In July of 2011, he talked more about his short-term goals and his desire to pursue a relationship. After getting his number from Josh Duggar, David called Priscilla's father, Mike Keller, in September of 2011 and asked for his permission to court Priscilla. Mr. Keller asked him to memorize Romans 10, Isaiah 58, and Luke 15 before he could begin this relationship. He was given full permission to begin their courtship on September 20, 2011. On November 10, 2011, David asked Priscilla to enter an official courtship at her parents' home in Florida. Engagement After reading scriptures together, David asked Priscilla to marry him on November 16, 2011, saying “Would you join me in following Christ to be my wife, best friend, and faithful prayer warrior; to live together, travel together, serve together, and if need be die for the cause of Christ? Will you marry me?” Her reply was, "I would be honored". Marriage David married Priscilla Keller on February 4, 2012, at Buford Grove Baptist Church in Hillard, FL.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/about-us/ This wedding was featured on an episode of the TLC show 19 Kids and Counting. Fatherhood On September 6, 2012, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their first child.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2012/09/06/baby-on-the-way/ On October 18, 2012, they announced that their first child would be a son, and that he was due March 9.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2012/10/18/its-a-boy/ At 3:42am on March 16, 2013, David's first son, Paul William Waller, was born. He weighed 9 pounds and 11 ounces and was 22 inches long.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2013/03/17/paul-william-waller/ On April 9, 2014, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their second child in November.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2014/04/09/pauls-is-a-big-brother/ They had a gender reveal party in August where they learned that their second child would be a girl. This party was featured on 19KaC.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2014/11/18/baby-reveal-party/ At 10:30am on November 12, 2014, David's first daughter, Davia Lynn Waller, was born. She weighed 8 pounds and 10 ounces and was 21 inches long.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2014/11/12/davia-lynn-waller/ On February 21, 2016, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their third child in October.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2016/02/21/davia-is-a-big-sister/ On June 12, 2016, they announced that they would be waiting to find out the sex of this child until birth.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2016/06/12/baby-reveal/ At 7:29pm on October 19, 2016, David's third child, Phillip Andrew Waller, was born. He weighed 9 pounds and 7 ounces and was 22 inches long.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2016/10/20/its-a-boy-2/ On April 12, 2018, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their fourth child in September.https://www.instagram.com/p/BheZglOH_Hv/?hl=en&taken-by=davidncil They had a gender reveal April 20th 2018 given by Priscilla's sister Anna in which they revealed that the child was a girl. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bh2I4HlH7zE/?hl=en&taken-by=davidncil At 10:53am on October 2, 2018, David's fourth child, Destiny Faith Waller, was born. She weighed 8 pounds and 5 ounces and was 22.25 inches long https://www.davidlovespriscilla.com/2018/10/02/destiny-faith-is-here/ On December 3, 2019, David and Priscilla announced that are expecting their fifth child in May 2020.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxS1br9eCUM They announced that the child will be a boy on Christmas day in 2019. Career Mission Work On June 23, 2005, David left with his family to pursue a two year mission in Mongolia. While in Mongolia, David taught English classes for business, schools, government officials, and other organizations. His brother Isaac unexpectedly passed away of a rare form of cancer early in this trip. This spurred David to work harder to win others to the Lord.http://visionserve.org/isaac/ Institute in Basic Life Principles David began working for the Institute in Basic Life Principles in 2007 after returning from Mongolia. He worked organizing conferences, planning schedules, and working on staff logistics. He is currently the Administrative Director of the Advanced Training Institute. profile photo credit References Category:Person